


Remember Me

by The_Samurai_Prince



Category: Original Work
Genre: African-American, BW/AM, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, I like interracial pairings. :), Interracial Relationship, Japan, Japanese, Just a simple sweet friends to soulmates story, Other, Romance, Seventeen going on eighteen, Single Black family in Japan, Teenage Black Woman/Teenage Asian Man, am/bw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Samurai_Prince/pseuds/The_Samurai_Prince
Summary: Seventeen-year-old African-American girl Joseline 'Josey' Harper and her younger sister are making the next big step to see their ex-military father in Japan after his sentence of manslaughter for eleven years. Josey will have to deal with a little culture shock, as well as meet up with an old friend that she also hasn't seen in fourteen years.Seventeen-year-old Hiroshi Tanaka changed that day when his only friend since preschool left him without even saying goodbye. He became a rough individual that seems to hang out with the wrong crowd. But now upon hearing a beautiful foreign student has attended his school, one that has the same pretty familiar blue eyes that his old friend had, his facade begins to crumble. BW/AM Interracial.





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so...I'm gonna try to post this story here. It's an interracial love story about an Asian boy and a Black girl. Why? Cause I thought it would be interesting and I just wanted to, so there. XP

**1.**

_March 10th, Saturday, 2018_

A young African-American teenage woman, that's around the age of seventeen, was looking at the left side window of an airliner plane with her head propped onto her hand. The plane soared through the clouds, flying to their far-off destination as the young woman stared out the window, deep in thought.

In a few hours, they'll be landing in Japan...

It's the month of March, the month of 'New Life', as it's called there...

_'To think, we're taking this really big step right now...' _the girl thought, her gaze looking pensive.

She was leaving behind a lot of things. Friends, family, her life...all for one man who wants to reconnect with his daughters.

"Hey Josey, you okay?" said a younger girl's voice.

The girl, known as Joseline Harper(but also known as Josey), turned to her right to see her fourteen-year-old sister next to her, Francine Harper. She is wearing rectangle-rimmed glasses that are behind her green eyes and on her cute round face, which expressed curiosity. Her black hair was that of an updo held by a purple scrunchie, with curly sideburns on each side of her face. She is also wearing small light green studded earrings, a denim jacket, a black shirt with a green horizontal stripe on her chest underneath it, and denim jeans. Completing her look, she's wearing her red low-top Adidas sneakers.

The older girl smiled at her. "Yeah. Just...you know, waiting for when we land."

Her younger sister stared at her face for a moment, almost as if she's trying to study her expression.

Josey, unsure as to why her sister is staring at her like that, felt uncomfortable. "What?"

"It's okay, Sis. I'm a little antsy meeting him too." she comforted her with a hand on her right shoulder.

Josey blinked in confusion. "Francine, why would I be antsy?"

"Because...you know..." she didn't finish her sentence, in hopes her older sibling would catch on and that she wouldn't be heard from the passenger next to her, even though the person next to her was asleep.

The older sister did catch on, as she rolled her eyes in irritation. "Fran, whatever you heard from Mom, Dad is _not _like that."

"Still...he went to prison," Francine said in an uneasy tone.

"For manslaughter." Josey corrected her.

"_Still_...he..." Fran looked next to the person who was still sound asleep, an older Caucasian woman who was snoring silently, passenger seat reclined back a bit. She turned back to her sister, her hand still on her shoulder as she leaned close to her. "...he _murdered _someone."

Josey shook her head and sighed. "Fran, don't worry. You were just three months old at the time when he was arrested. I somewhat knew him longer than you. He may have been irrational when it happened, but it really was an accident on his part."

Francine released her hand from Josey's shoulder, placing it on her lap as she looked down at it and muttered. "Well...I'm still a bit antsy."

Josey pursed her lips so she could think of something to comfort her. "Look, Fran, from what I gathered from Grandma Sophie and Uncle Tyrone, even from my personal experience as well as from all those prison visits, Dad is a sweet guy who would do anything for us."

"...I still can't believe you secretly went to visit him while he was in prison." Fran mumbled. "Mom said-"

"Well, Mom ain't here now, is she?" Josey said in whispered venomously, irritation evident in her tone.

Francine flinched, looking like she shrunk out of shame.

Josey frowned as she winced, regretting what she said. She looked away from her younger sibling and apologized. "Fran, I'm...I'm sorry. I shouldn't say that about Mom. That...that was out of line..." she muttered the last part. Now the shame was starting to build up inside her.

Francine didn't say anything for a moment...until she looked up at her sister with sad eyes. "You didn't really hate Mom, did you?"

The older sibling turned her head to glance at Fran in shock. "Fran, no," she admitted honestly. "I do love Momma. It's just...I was just frustrated at her for not letting us get in contact with Dad during all those years..." she diverted her gaze away from her sister, frowning as she stared straight ahead at the screen that was on the seat for movies and shows. "So I had to take matters into my own hands at that point..."

The younger girl stared at her silently...until she glanced down at her lap again and said softly, "When you turned thirteen, you started to visit Dad at that time, right?"

Josey turned to her sister with a dejected smile. "Yeah...Grandma Sophie and Uncle Tyrone thought it was time for me to see him as well. They drove me there whenever they can, even when we come over to visit them. Uncle Tyrone even drops me off there at times when I come over to his auto shop. You know Grandma Sophie and Tyrone says nothing but good things about him, right?"

Fran nodded, her gaze still on her lap as she hummed in agreement. "Yeah...and Grandma Sophie and Uncle Tyrone were really nice."

Josey smiled warmly at her sister. "Yeah...Dad came from a good family, you know?"

"...Yeah..." Fran said as she considered what she said. She turned her head to her sister with furrowed eyebrows. "When did Dad get released again?"

"Well, he was released around 2015. It was on the twenty-third of May. Eight days before...Momma passed." Josey said a little forlornly on the last part.

Fran frowned at the memory as well. They sat there for a bit, letting the silence cover them for a moment.

"...That's the time he decided to go to Japan, right?" Fran asked.

Josey sat there quietly for a moment until she sighed. "Yeah...he decided to go back there. He was staying at Uncle Tyrone's place at the time...he was getting back on his feet, and he obviously couldn't go back to the military. He couldn't live in LA anymore because his reputation was already pretty much tarnished..."

"...What made him decide to go back?" Fran asked her as if her sister has the answers.

Josey shrugged her gaze down at her lap now. "...Maybe he didn't want to face Mom after all those years. Maybe he just didn't want to face her in general while she was sick. Or...maybe he just likes Japan and wants to start a new life there..." she turned her head to her younger sibling. "You know he still loves her even after all that has happened, do you?

Fran didn't say anything, feeling conflicted to believe what she said on that last part was true or not.

Josey frowned as she saw her expression. "Fran, he still loved her. He even told me that when I visited him in prison."

Fran still kept silent but gave out a brisk sigh. "Okay..."

Shaking her head at Fran's doubts, but not going into it any longer, she leaned her head back on her seat.

After a moment of silence, Josey decided to change the subject. "Can't believe we'll be living in Japan now..."

The younger girl nodded. "Yeah...I always wanted to go to a different country." Fran said absentmindedly.

The older sibling turned her head with a sweet smile. "You know Fran, you were actually born in Japan." Josey reminded her.

Fran beamed. "That's what I heard! How long did we stay in Japan?"

Josey chuckled. "Well, Mom and Dad stayed there for four years. Like I said, I stayed in Japan when I was three years old before we went back to the States. I remembered my experience a little better, and like you, I was also born there; in the town of Kin near Camp Hansen, in Okinawa. Although, we'll be living somewhere different, which is one of the larger island regions at the bottom of Japan, Kyushu. We're living in a prefecture called Miyazaki while residing in a city that's also called Miyazaki as well."

"Wow." Fran giggled. "Think we'll meet _the_ Miyazaki?"

Josey had to keep herself from chuckling too loudly so she wouldn't wake up the sleeping passenger next to her sister. "Girl, you silly."

Fran grinned. "I really do like to meet the guy someday though."

"Hey, so do I. As well as Oda," Josey said with a smirk.

Fran giggled. They sat quietly for a little while until Fran started to say, "Josey...I'm sorry. I guess _I'm _the one that's a little nervous about all this."

Josey looked at her sister and smiled warmly. She put a comforting arm around her. "Hey...you'll love Dad. Remember all the times you facetime him?"

For the first time when mentioning their father, Fran smiled. "Yeah...he really was nice."

"Yeah." Josey smiled softly. "Don't listen to what Momma says about him. Dad would do anything for us."

Fran smiled back at her sister, but she then pursed her lips as she glanced down. "...Momma always took good care of us too, you know?"

The older sibling sat there in silence as she thought about their mother. She can't deny that she's been an important part of their lives, Fran especially. She honestly did love her and respected her, even though she unfairly didn't trust their father. "Yeah...she sure did."

They both sat there for a while, the airliner's roaring engines heard from the outside, while they were muffled in the inside.

Josey, with her arm still wrapped around Fran, sighed and said to her. "Fran, look, you know I don't hate Momma. It's just...sometimes I wish she was more trusting of Dad. I _know _he wouldn't just-" the passenger next to Fran stirred. "..._cheat _on her."

Fran didn't say anything, drumming her fingers onto her left hand, until she said, "Just wondering...but how would you know that Dad didn't really cheat on Mom?" Fran asked her, looking at her.

The oldest sister glanced at her for a moment. She didn't really feel comfortable talking about their parents' ugly divorce, but she had to defend their father. "Well, he told me some information when I visited him in prison. The woman he was working at the camp at the time tried to make advances towards him, but he didn't let her touch first base with him. Did you ever wonder how Mom found out?"

Fran's mouth twisted in thought. "...No."

"Well, it just so happens that one of Dad's 'working buddies' at the Marine Base saw this, and decided to backstab him by telling Momma all about it while trying to 'comfort' her. Apparently, from what I heard from Dad as he got there, he was trying to comfort her _too_ much, enough to make Momma feel uncomfortable. And when he arrived at our old home at the right time, he saw the jackass was getting aggressive with Momma. It was on a Saturday...I was at my friend's house at the time and you were sound asleep in your room."

Fran stayed silent as she listened to Josey's statement.

"Dad tried to scare the guy off with the gun, but the guy acted confident which led them to wrestle with it." Josey paused as she solemnly remembered her father's sorrowful expression whenever he mentioned the incident. "...It went off and Dad accidentally shot the guy."

Fran gazed at her sister, seeing the melancholy look on her face.

Josey kept going as she gazed at her younger sister with a gentle smile. "He never meant to hurt anyone. Of course, he made the mistake and what's done is done, so he had to go to court for it...to prison." she frowned at saying that last part. "But believe me when I say this, Fran; Daddy is not a person who kills, nor is he a bad guy. He never thought once about shooting the guy. It was an accident. His tone said it all when he talked to me on the phone while I was at my friend's place. His tone sounded genuinely _sorry,_ like...he didn't mean for any of this to happen..." her eyes got a little watery when thinking about that day.

Fran noticed this. "Josey?" she asked with concern.

Josey, remaining her composure, looked away from her sister and took a deep breath through her mouth. She squeezed her sister affectionately. "Fran...I'm really glad you decided to come with me. It shows that you do trust Dad, even if it's in the slightest."

Fran gazed at her sister behind her glasses, not saying a word, but inside, she felt flattered to an extent.

She turned back to her younger sister. "Look...Momma meant well, but...she seemed to still think he cheated on her, even after he went to prison...she felt betrayed...and I don't blame her for being mad. But it _didn't_ happen. Dad didn't cheat on her, but Mom still thinks he did. So she's kind of at fault here as well, just for not letting you get to know more about our father. They're _both _at fault."

Fran sat there quietly, looking intently at her sister.

"I know it sounds...like I'm believing Dad's story too easily. But I can just _feel _the sincerity in his voice when he told me..." Josey looked at her youngest sister with an attentive gaze. "We all make mistakes sometimes, Fran. He's just trying to fix them."

"...You're always are a good judge of character, Josey." Fran said with a soft smile.

Josey beamed. "Hey, Grandma Sophie said I got that from our Dad's side."

Fran smiled fully. "I do want to know what he's like. Plus, I get to go to Japan!" she frowned, however. "Although, I don't know my Japanese really well."

Josey patted her arm. "Don't worry, Little Sis! I know plenty of it when I was growing up."

Fran looked at her strangely. "But we left when you were four. Do you even remember the Japanese you've already learned when you were little?"

Josey shrugged. "I know some. Not the whole vocabulary, but I remembered certain words when watching anime subs."

Fran rolled her eyes and said with sarcasm, "Oh wow. You're definitely a natural now."

"Hey, come on, I get by," Josey replied with a chuckle.

"Josey, you read translated manga scans also," Fran advised her dryly.

"Hey, I got to keep up with my One Piece," Josey smirked.

Fran snorted. "Okay, whatever."

Giggling, Josey let go of her sister. They all relaxed in their seats, waiting for when their plane to land whenever. Probably three more hours.

"...What was your friend's name back in Japan?" Fran wondered, turning her head to her from her seat.

Josey sat there as she tried to rack up the name. "Hmm...I don't remember. All I know is that he was a boy."

"Oh! A boy, huh?" Fran said with a sly smirk, interested in this info.

"Yeah..." The eldest turned her head to her sister and saw her expression. She blinked and raised a brow. "What?"

"Oh, nothing...say, do you think you'll ever meet him again?" Fran asked, her eyes shining with a glint of excitement and mischief.

Josey stared and blinked at her sister in puzzlement. "Uh...I don't know. He lived in Okinawa. I doubt he'll be where we are."

"Hey, you never know." Fran shrugged, her smirk still there as she wagged her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Eyebrow still raised at her, she finally caught on as her eyes widened, fully aware of what her sister was getting at. She then chortled and shook her head. "Fran, it wasn't anything like that. We were just friends. Besides, we knew each other for just a year and a half."

"Was he at least cute?" Fran said with a teasing grin.

"Fran!" she said with a firm soft tone as she grimaced. "He was three!"

"Oh come on, answer the question!"

The lady snored noisily next to them, making them realize that they're probably speaking too loud.

Josey sighed deeply, shaking her head. '_She's most likely not gonna let this go.' _"Okay, _yes._ Like all Asian children at that age, he was cute."

Fran pouted but relented once she kind of gotten her answer. "Eh, good enough."

Rolling her eyes, Josey added, "Seriously Fran, you still trying to hook me up with whoever?"

"Uh, yeah!" Fran said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Those other guys you dated were nothing but pigs back in the States. Not sayin' that there were any good men in the US, but Japanese men are known for their polite mannerisms."

Josey stared at her monotonously. "Francine, I don't think it'll be any different in the States."

Fran raised a brow. "Why's that? Just cause you got a big chest, doesn't mean every guy will hound on you."

"Fran!" Josey said feeling embarrassed as she blushed profusely. She looked down at her breasts, which was covered up by her dark hot pink T-shirt. One thing that she(and to an extent, Fran) inherited on her mother's side was her looks. Her mother was quite the busty woman, and unfortunately for Josey, she has that attribute...among other things.

Her attire for the trip also consists a black leather jacket around her shirt, pink and white Adidas shoes, and tight dark jeans that hugged her shapely legs and hips...not to mention the back of her jeans snugly hugged her ample backside. She looked like she was actually older, thanks to her mature appearance.

Despite her grown looks though, she really is a pretty girl. Her ebony hair's length stops to her middle back and is wavy, with the bottom tips of her hair curled to give it an elegant look. Her face has an oval shape, which has sharp angular facial features, her lips are a little full, and she's wearing golden loop earrings. She also has pretty aqua blue eyes, which her mother and even her father always told her that her eyes are the most beautiful feature about her. That really meant something to her, as back in the States in her school, guys only pay attention to her assets, which annoys her to no end. Sure, she's a mature looking young woman for her age, and it comes with the package of being a Harper, but it would be nice if _one _guy would look at her in the eyes, to tell her how beautiful they are, like her parents would often say.

Fran shrugged. "Hey, you got it from Momma." she then muttered, "Either that, or you eat too much."

Josey turned to her sister with a dull glare. "Fran, I exercise, _okay_?"

"Yeah, well, whatever you're doing, ain't working..." Fran put a hand on her chin in wonder. "...or maybe it _is_."

The eldest sister irritably pouted. "I'm just gonna count it as genetics and leave it at that, _okay_ _Fran_?"

Her little sister shrugged again casually, although she looked a little sullen. "I wish I had boobs though."

Thankfully, the lady next to them didn't hear any of this, once again being dead asleep.

Josey looked at her with a dubious expression. "Girl, you don't need boobs to be beautiful. You're a cutie. I'm sure a lot of those boys in your school were sad to see you go."

Fran looked hesitant as she blushed. "There were some boys who looked sad when they found out I was going..."

Josey smiled cheekily. "See, what did I tell ya?" she then whispered to her, "Besides, not only you're cute, but you got a cute booty on ya!"

Fran blushed big time as she glanced at her sister in embarrassment. "Josey!"

Josey just giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

Fran pouted but felt her lips pulling upward as she giggled also.

They had a giggling fit that lasted about ten seconds, each covering their mouths as not to make too much noise(the lady sure was a heavy sleeper). Once it subsided, Fran looked at her big sister and smiled at her jovially.

"Don't worry, Sis. You'll find that right guy someday." Fran reassured her.

Josey smiled sweetly back at her. "Thanks, Fran."

And with that, they relaxed in their chairs, Francine watching a movie on the back of the seat in front of her, while Joseline listened to her music on her phone while she looked out the window.

Her thoughts, however, went back to that Japanese boy that she made friends with thirteen years ago.

_'It would be cool to see him again. ...What was his name? It started with an H, I think. Hyuda? Hyoka? ...Hiroshi? Ugh, great, now this is gonna bother me to no end."_ She thought as she frowned, but it soon turned into a gentle smile. _'Still, I remember him being a good friend. He made me feel not so different in Japan...but the chances of seeing him again now are a million to one. Besides, he's in Okinawa.' _Her smile turned into a frown once more. _'He probably wouldn't remember me anyway, it's been so long...well, actually, he probably would. I was the only black girl there.' _she chortled a little. She watches the passing clouds of the day sky, listening to the hip-hop styles of Lupe Fiasco.

_'...Who knows? Maybe I will see him again. Stranger things have happened to me and Fran so far in our life.'_

With that, she smiled softly as she drifted off to sleep. Just one more stop in Tokyo, and one more flight to their destination...

Soon, they'll start their new life together with their father in Japan.


End file.
